plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Civil Security Lite
The Civil Security Lite is a lightly-armored, common Civil Security unit. Lites form the bulk of the Civil Security military and they are found in many levels in the Campaign, and commonly work alongside Civil Security Heavies. However, they are weak compared to other threats. The Civil Security Lite soldier is a lightly armored and speedy hostile, and they are one of the most encountered enemies. The Lite's primary objective is to attack and defend bases, form picket lines to stand in front of the more valuable Civil Security soldiers, and take part in battles with the Usurpations. Aside from offense, they are deployed at outposts to keep it safe. The Civil Security Lite is a force to be reckoned with, considering their large variety of weapons and sheer numbers. These guys can be considered as "recruits" or "Private" as they have low health and they have light armor. The Civil Security Lite are seen in almost all Levels. Weapon variety Pistol CS-Pro These units are possibly officers and are more tacticians than fighters, or recruits, considering they only holster a Pistol CS-Pro, and they can be found on the very first level. These units are extremely weak, and can easily be picked off in large and, obviously, small numbers. They are only found in a few levels. Assault Rifle CS-RC These units are the most common units, that attack hostile bases, defend their own bases, and take-part in battlefields. They can be found in nearly every Campaign level. However, in a fire team, they can be dangerous if not dealt with quickly. Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro These units are uncommon, and are used in more heavily armored Civil Security arrangements, like important bases. They are extremely dangerous, but you can throw off their aim with your own Rocket Launcher or a Railgun. They can be found in many levels, but are rarer in later levels. Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot Units who wield Lite Railguns usually travel in numbers. They are used in long ranged engagements, and as Civil Security Heavies do, take usually 1-3 shots to kill you, so take caution. Plasmagun CS-Bloom These soldiers are common in mid to late levels. They usually carry other weapons with them, and can lay down a heavy amount of fire. Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK Lites using these are very rare. They are found mostly in later levels. They can kill you in two hits or less, so watch for them. Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby Also a rare unit, they are found in late campaign. They are very deadly, as they can knock you off buildings and shoot many grenades at you. Shotgun CS-DAZ A Lite is seen using one on level 31. This is the only time a Civil Security Lite is seen with using this weapon. Tips There are a few ways to deal with Civil Security Lites. Using weapons like the Assault Rifle CS-RC and PSI Blades are good for killing them. Shooting them in the head repeatedly kills them quickly, especially with the Lite Railgun. Shotguns are great for taking out Lites when upgraded to level 2-3. Otherwise, using the Rocket Launcher is enough for picking them off when alone or in small groups. Some are used to distract the Marine by charging at them with PSI Blades, or cover their Civil Security comrades. Their real advantage lies in overwhelming numbers, so take care when facing a group of lights, they tend to have lower health then most enemies, so strong-mid-strong shots from a weapon can easily kill them. Grenades work well because they tend to fight in large groups, which are occasionally accompanied by Civil Security Heavies. Whenever you encounter a group of these lites, you should use heavy weapons with splash damage and penetration such as the BNG, Rocket Launcher, Ray Gun, and Railguns. These weapons can kill them quickly. Trivia * There is Red and Blue version of them, exclusive to custom maps. * Two CS Lites are jailed on level 6. Once freed, they become your allies. * Their armor resembles Master Chief and the Mark VI armor from the Halo series. Gallery CS Red.png|Red Civil Security Lite. CS Blue.png|Blue Civil Security Lite. 72.PNG|Civil Security Lite PSI Blades (yes) Chars0078.jpg|Red Civil Security Lite icon. Chars0077.jpg|Blue Civil Security Lite icon. chars0008.jpg|Civil Security Lite icon 102.PNG|Red Civil Security Lite PSI Blades (yes) 101.PNG|Blue Civil Security Lite PSI Blades (yes) 130.PNG|Civil Security Lite PSI Blades (no) 160.PNG|Red Civil Security Lite PSI Blades (no) 159.PNG|Blue Civil Security Lite PSI Blades (no) Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Civil Security Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Skins Category:Characters